Planet Zarith
Geography and Ecology A planet consisting of mostly desert, with one vast ocean-lake(Only referred to as the "Ocean' or "Sea" by all countries) separating the countries of Li-orick and Tera'ith(Li-orick being to the north-west of the ocean and Tera'ith to the north-east, boarders connecting four miles just north of the end of the Ocean). However, extreme northern and southern regions were dotted with rain forests and temperate forests that were teaming with many types of life before the Loss of Zarith was observed. Pre-UIDCC Governments and Countries There were originally three countries before the formation of the UIDCC, the Human country of Tera'ith, The Talus country of Talitas, And the Quickflex country of Li-orick. The bastardized race of the Grackletooth were incorporated into both Human and Talus society, however the Quickflex wanted nothing to do with the "foolish" warring nations or Grackletooth. That is, until cultural leaders of all four societies recognized the declining state of Zarith. The phrases under the country's name denote governmental classification, current technological age, and generalized alignment. Tera'ith Exploratory Democracy - Post-Atomic Age - True Neutral Named after the planet it encompassed, and known for being the ever-expanding and most aggressive of Zarith's former governmental bodies. The Human country of Tera'ith was the largest country occupying 57% of the planet and continuing to grow by increasing military presence in unclaimed, and typically unwanted, desolate lands. Partially fueled by the hope of finding more information about how they came to be on this planet. However, this country has the most varied geography, most of the country consisted of desolate, lonely mountain ranges; hazardous, deadly deserts; and abandoned archeological dig sites. But it's vast size reached to the extreme north giving them the second largest (but fastest shrinking) population of endangered rain forests and temperate forests. Grackletooth can be found in Tara'ith cities, but feel much out-of-place unless born in the country of Tera'ith and fluently speaking the local language of Teraithan. Often these Grackletooth joined the Tera'ith's expansion military due to their naturally combat-oriented anatomy and love of exploration, but most defected when news of the GRackletooth Searchers being formed . Talitas Traditionalist '''Bureaucracy' - Pre-Kinetic Age - Lawful Good'' Named after it's own people, Talitas lands are located to the extreme south, giving them the most temperate climate and largest population of endangered rain forest and temperate forest. The Talus cared little for the expansion of their boarders, and cared much more for the expansion of knowledge and consciousness. Known as the former scientific research and current martial art(In former Talitas lands) capital of Zarith. The Talus were the first race to exit the atmosphere and first race to land on Primorus Lunasica, Secundus Lunasica, and Tertius Lunasica using an extremely innefficent, expensive crude oil based engine. The Talus martial art of Talitsu is based strongly around their prehensile tails making the martial art impossible and pointless to learn by Humans and Quickflex, however Talitsu elders are more than happy to teach the martial art to Grackletooth who share their feature of a prehensile tail and love of knowledge in general. Grackletooth were more commonly found within Talitas boarders, before the formation of the UIDCC, due to the reptilian similarities shared by the Talus and Grackletooth. Li-orick Isolationist Monocracy - Pre-Atomic Age - Chaotic Neutral Discovered by the Humans shortly before the Loss of Zarith, only because they were attempting to occupy and explore the land and were met by Grackletooth Searcher's infantry-forces also attempting to occupy the land so the Grackletooth had land to call their own. During the ensuing battle, both Grackletooth and Human ground forces were in the path of bombing runs executed by Quickflex pilots in QF-01 Silentstrike Jets. The bombing run was soon followed by a large force of QF-01 Desert Scooners outfitted with prototype QS-29 Chaingun Turrets and deploying carried Quickflex infantry to destroy and take prisoners of any remaining enemy garrisons. Then the remaining Tera'ith infantry and Rebel infantry were captured and taken to the Tera'ith and Li-orick boarders and thrown back into Tera'ith, instructed never to return. Many died from wounds sustained during the inital bombing and follow-up attack and heat exaustion while travling to the nearest Tera'ith city, which was over three-hundred miles from the boarder. The Li-orick people from the former country hold grudges against the leaders of the countries of Tera'ith and Talitas blaming them for the Loss of Zarith, but still incorporating itself into the UIDCC knowing independence would only lead to the death of Zarith. The reason Li-orick cities were never discovered by Tera'ith scouting jets because they were built into and under mountains and below the desert and even the largest of Li-orick cities had only one well-hidden entrance. The only terrainian Li-orick city of Caious eventually became the capitol city and home to the headquarters of the UIDCC. Caious City was chosen by Li-orick negotiators at the UIDCC Formation negotiations as an apology to the Tera'ithans and Grackletooth for the repelling attack, capture, and eventual slaughtering, even if indirectly, of their people. Also secretly chosen because it was the least strategically useful Li-orick city, being the only mostly-terranian one, much to their regret during the descent on Caious City. Grackletooth Searchers Guerilla Rebellion - Pre-Atomic Age - Chaotic Good Lacking any habitable land to call their own, the Grackletooth Searchers were formed by Grackletooth rebels within Talus and Human society. They encouraged all Grackletooth to join their search for land to claim as the Grackletooth's own. That is, until the Grackletooth elders who were not part of the Searchers recognized the Loss of Zarith Post-UIDCC formation The United Interstellar Defense and Colonization Committee Exploratory Democracy - Post-Kinetic Age - Lawful Good During the negotiations for the formation of the UIDCC, the countries of Talitas and Li-orick dropped their boarders and became the first UIDCC Country making their Capital city the former Li-orick city of Caious. The country of Tera'ith combined boarders with the UIDCC when Tera'ith's temperate forests and deserts began to defoliate at an accelerating rate and life in them became even sparcer. At Caious City a massive mostly sub-terrainian (Helping avoid destruction of the esscential branches during the descent on Caious City) complex was built known as the Caious City Complex. Each race wanting to retain it's independence, this built into five isolated branches, the Human, Talus, Quickflex, Grackletooth and Unified-branches. Each branch has a specific, unique purpose, and benefit to the UIDCC Defense and Colonization projects. The Human-Branch of the UIDCC Headquarters Already possessing some of the most deadly and effective military technology, the Human-branch was charged with the design of infantry weaponry and training of main infantry. The human-branch has designed all of the standardized combat-oriented Power Armors, although they were designed from the Talus colonization-oriented Mel'Roc Power Armor. The Talus-Branch of the UIDCC Headquarters With the former country of Tal already the scientific research center of Zarith, the scientific heads of Tal relocated to the Caious City complex's Talus-branch. Soon after the formation of the UIDCC the first working kinetically-powered engine was designed by Talus scientists. The development of a propultion system using the formerly-passive and generally conscidered useless kinetic energy revolutionized Zarith's energy crisis. The development of this engine also changed warfare for all the races of the UIDCC, leading to the development of the Mel'Roc Power Armor. Whos descendants (The Beetle, Mantas, and Dragonfly Power Armors) replaced military combat vehicles completely. The design of the Slip-Space engine core on board UIDCC Saviant was mostly attributed to the Talus, with the assistance of Grackletooth arcane-research heads. The Talus also developed and run Project: Steel Soldiers. The Quickflex-branch of the UIDCC Headquarters Until the development of Power Armors, the Quickflex were world renown pilots of all types of vehicles, seemingly having a natural affinty for piloting anything. However, the humanoid shape of the Power Armors made them even more naturally easy to learn and pilot for the Quickflex. Causing them to consist of most of the Power Armor Pilots of the UIDCC. However the slow movement speed of the Beetle Armor is often a turnoff to the Quickflex, prefering to be trained in the use of the Mantas Armor and Dragonfly Armor. Leaving the Beetle for the slower Talus and Humans. This affinity for Power Armors lead the Quickflex-branch to train all Power Armor Pilots and most Engineers in the UIDCC Defense Military. All Power Armor Pilots are trained at and lives in the Quickflex-branch of the complex until retiring, in which most are given their Power Armor suit as a reward for a distinguished and decorated service, provided they pass a rigorous psychological test. The Quickflex are also known as the main applicants for the Colonization program and only race that did not decrease in applicants after the first assault of Colony Grotetue. The Grackletooth-branch of the UIDCC Headquarters Finally recognized as indigenous people of Zarith, the Grackletooth recived their own branch dedicated to arcane research, training of special forces infantry, and the design of larger infantry(and coincidentally Power Armor) weaponry. Often deployed with infantry squads as a Special Forces unit. Each Grackletooth's natural spell-like ability often serve as unexpected and powerful anti-infantry and anti-light armor attacks. This branch is the only arcane-research(as no other race seems to have magical inclination) branch and the most infantry-oriented branch of the UIDCC. The Grackletooth have discovered a way to unlock their magical potential through magical practices in Project: Arcane Soldier. The Unified-branch of the UIDCC Headquarters The central building and only Headquarter complex building on the surface, this is the only building that connects all the sub-terrainan branches. This building is home to the three UIDCC specialized committees; the Colonization Committee, Military Committee, and Colony Protection Committee. Each committee consists of one chair for each race of the UIDCC, and all members are voted to remain or steps down and is replaced by the new elected candidate once a year. However, a member of the committee can be voted in an unlimited number of time provided their race's people are pleased with their decisions and actions and voted for. No committee can maintain without the other, creating a balance of powers. Without the Colony Protection Committee the Colonization Committee is left undefended, where as without the Military Committee the Colony Protection Committee cannot receive reinforcements and recruits, and without the Colonization Committee the Military Committee would have no applicant soldiers as most only join the UIDCC Military to escape Zarith's impending fate. During the initial assault on Zarith all of the committees were killed, prompting a new election after the Unified-branch was rebuilt. See The UIDCC Laws and Repurcussions Bill for crimes; the punishments of said crimes; which committee punishes voilators; and the accused legal and zarithian rights. Category:Location Category:History